ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jailer of Justice
Jailer of Justice: NIN/DRK DUO SUMMARY: ---- This Jailer is not a challenge anymore. I figured I would post an oddball strategy that worked for my buddy and I. --Leauce (talk) *This strategy will leave NM unclaimed at times. Make sure that no other group is in area to steal claim. *NIN should be decently skilled w/ capped+ evasion. *Twilight set (to auto-reraise) required for DRK. *It will be necessary for DRK to die multiple times. JOBS: ---- 99NIN/DNC, 99DRK/RDM STRATEGY: ---- *NIN pops NM and evasion tanks all the mobs. *NIN focuses on Jailer while keeping himself alive. *For the fight, DRK will be in the backline doing nothing to generate hate! *Once the Jailer uses charm on the NIN, the DRK needs to cast Bio II on the Jailer. *The DRK will need to let the Jailer and his pets kill him/her. *As long as the twilight set is on, the DRK can reraise safely and rest up to get mp back. *As long as Bio II is on the Jailer he will not regen. *While NIN is charmed, Bio II must be applied to Jailer to keep it from regening. *Once the NIN is uncharmed, he goes back to work on the Jailer until the next charm. *The DRK uses the same strategy listed above when the NIN becomes charmed again. *Repeat until Jailer of Justice is defeated. ---- Talk This page says it can summon up to 6 Qn'xzomits. Is that the max it can have out at one time? Cuz I have fought this with my LS and it summmoned around 15-25~ total (and got some pretty good xp too hehe).---Ziggomatic Yep, all the totals for pets of the Jailers & AV are of the max they can have at any one time. Consider it like spawn points. JoJ only has 6 spawn points for Qn'xzomits, though when they're slain, they have a really quick repop time. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 10:35, 31 January 2007 (EST) My LS just fought the guy, had a wipe due to a BLM mistarget, the BLM responsible took it upon himself to do the dia-keep thing. :P From my observations, the guy doesn't aggro, so you can dia-keep him if you have a wipe and you need to recover. I'll remove the aggro tag off him unless someone has a different experience. Kincard 15:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) This Jailer is zergable (just did it with 12, 3 DRK, 2 SAM, 1 MNK, 2 BRD rotating, 2 WHM, THF, and a RDM/DRK CSstun worked). If you want to try to lowman this I recommend bringing 3 good DRK with very good SEBW setups. Could probably be done by other jobs but it's riskier. The melee will need at least 1 dedicated mage per party. Very fun, very fast setup if you can't muster the numbers for a traditional setup, Good luck! Maletarugilgamesh 20:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- While this thing can be killed in a matter of a couple minutes at 85 by as few as 8 people, a Qn'Xzomit amplified by Familiar can insta-wipe an alliance even now. Despite eating two nukes from the blms, the average damage from said amplified explosion was 1518 - about ten times what anyone had expected and instantly destroyed all but the rdm with virtually no warning (the notice of JoJ using Familiar appeared -inside- the Defeated notices). Given that previous explosions had been hitting for perhaps 200 apiece on the five previous Jailers, this came as quite a shock. Be -very- careful if Familiar gets used. Tristan Kain 01:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- 4 Manned with no healer. PLD, SAM, THF, RNG. PLD popped and did FLASH and COVER on the SAM. SAM Kasha > Fudo > 2hr > Fudo spam. RNG Jishnu > Barrage > Jishnu > Double shot Jishnu Spam. Thf watched. --Dova Quetz 04:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Healer outside of party Healing and buffing outside of party does not pull hate from the pets. Easily killed with a party of mnk+thf, with blm and rdm outside of party. only used blm to sleep whoever got charmed, rdm for haste/heals. Highly recommend 2xthf, so TH is active regardless of who gets charmed. blm is unnecessary, as rdm can cover sleep and adds don't need to be slept since they were only a problem when they attacked the mages. --vm0d (talk) 05:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC)